Extraterrenal
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Para Luna] Micro-drabbles. Wanda muere en lugar de Pietro. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! A ver, un año después de que la bonita Luna me retara, vengo a cumplirle.**

 **Si no recuerdo mal, esto debía ser un AU Maximoffcest en el que Wanda muere en lugar de Pietro. Pero ya casi es navidad y usé un par de prompts de Tumblr en esto. Además probé una nueva forma de microdrabbles, así que ha quedado rarito y con poco contexto.**

 **Sólo puedo decir: Lo intenté.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ¿Acrósticos sin sentido? Y confusión supongo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic ha sido escrito para el topic "Oficinas de Hydra" del foro "La Torre Stark"**_

 **Para Luna Asami, con cariño.**

* * *

 **1\. Rojo.**

Wanda es hermosa en la guerra.

Wanda es hermosa cuando acepta todo lo que el abismo ofrece y se hunde. Rodeada de cuerpos fríos y sangre que corre caliente sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

(Pietro debe tomar un momento para apreciar la vista, segundo a segundo, y hacer que se grabe a fuego en su mente.)

 **2\. Azul.**

Pietro no se sorprende de lo que hace cuando los experimentos de Hydra terminan. Correr. Tiene sentido, porque es lo que ha estado haciendo toda su vida.

Le sorprende el azul, que fue siempre el color de su hermana.

(Correr por su vida, correr del odio, correr a un refugio, correr hacia Wanda.)

 **3\. Celofán.**

Ellos no pueden estirar mucho las libertades que Ultrón concede, porque el lazo en sus cuellos es ajustado —existente por medio de la manipulación y el miedo.

Pero, tal vez, cortar la cuerda…

 **4\. Ignoto.**

Pietro se pregunta qué hay dentro del pecho del androide.

 **5\. Muerte.**

Ultrón atraviesa el corazón de Wanda con su brazo de metal, en medio de la lucha, y se deshace de ella como si no importara.

Ultrón atraviesa el corazón de Pietro sin saberlo.

(Wanda sangra sobre los adoquines destrozados de Sokovia. El rojo siempre quedó mejor en Pietro.)

 **6\. Odio.**

El androide tiene un corazón de adamantiumdentro del pecho. Brillante y lleno de cables que reemplazan a la sangre —Pietro se pregunta si un AI puede estar enfermo, porque esto es retorcido.

Pietro lo sostiene en sus manos y, aunque se rompe, no repara el desastre dentro del hueco de sus costillas.

(Un corazón falso no es suficiente para devolver a Wanda.)

 **267 palabras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Navidad azul**

 **1\. Festividad.**

La navidad no es una celebración ajena para Pietro, pese a haber vivido en una zona donde otro tipo de fiestas tienen lugar en esta época de año —no que haya participado en ellas tampoco; en los últimos años, en medio de la guerra y opresión, nadie tiene tiempo para cosas como esas. Sin embargo, el conocerla no evita que se sorprenda cuando, en medio de un asalto a la cocina, Clint pregunta si quiere decorar el árbol con ellos.

(¿Es ya ésta época del año?)

Pietro se detiene a mitad de un postre de limón. Mira los hombros relajados y la brillantina que saluda desde las manos de su compañero. La sonrisa que tira de los labios de Clint y hace que su cara se vea menos cansada. Y lo piensa —rápido, tan rápido como puede—: _Tal vez yo también pueda relajarme_.

—Claro.

 **2\. Esperanza.**

Stark se detiene cuando ve a Pietro entrar a la sala. Pietro no le culpa. Las recientes vacaciones en la torre de los Vengadores —uno pocos días libres, que seguro se verán interrumpidos por algo tarde o temprano—, han hecho estragos en su mente. Le han dado tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que ha hecho y que pudo hacer. Y Pietro es un recuerdo viviente de todo ello.

(Pietro podría alegrarse en la idea de que Anthony al fin siente remordimiento.

No lo hace.)

 **3\. Serenidad.**

Natasha es la única que en realidad decora el árbol. Bruce y Steve están haciendo chocolate en alguna parte del edificio, Visión intenta entender la celebración por medio de investigaciones profundas a través de la web —Pietro puede ver en su ceño fruncido que él tampoco atrapa por completo el significado.

Tony hace comentarios sarcásticos, enredando las luces que debería estirar.

La escena es cálida en contraste a la nieve fuera de la ventana. El sentimiento se cuela dentro de sus huesos y choca contra el pensamiento de Wanda.

 **4\. Temperatura.**

Pietro no ha podido dejar de pensar en Wanda.

Sus labios azules, su pecho heroico, su sangre fría.

 **5\. Impotencia.**

Las risas de todos suenan estranguladas.

(Pietro nunca fue bueno deduciendo, pero apuesta a que lo que aplasta sus laringes es humo y recuerdos, y alienígenas en sus naves mundiales.)

 **6\. Valentía.**

Wanda solía comprar galletas esta época del año. Antes de los Vengadores y Hydra, y el dolor; ella se sentaba junto a Pietro en su casa de hielo y compartía galletas rancias.

No era navidad, era un beso. Era _te amo_ , _vivamos otro año, vivamos otra vida_.

(La paz hace a Pietro pensar en cosas que nunca dijo y, tal vez, debió decir)

 **7\. Ironía.**

Ultrón tenía un corazón de vibranium.

Wanda tenía un corazón de carne.

(Ninguno sobrevivió.)

 **8\. Dádiva.**

El árbol al fin se enciende y Banner reparte el chocolate con todos. Pietro piensa que Wanda se habría hecho un nido de sábanas en el mueble, junto a él. Si estuviera allí.

Ella habría ofrecido un tema de conversación y calmado sus penas en el acento arrastrado de su voz.

(Pietro puede imaginar a su fantasma.)

 **9\. Alegría.**

Pietro no sabe qué esperaban todos haciendo esto. No hay nadie feliz, nadie calmado —ni siquiera Pepper en el teléfono. Algo espera quebrarse dentro de ellos. Tal vez sus almas, atrapadas por las manos huesudas de los muertos.

El silencio cae de repente y se expande sobre los cuerpos, y el dolor, igual que las luces de color, juega en sus rostros.

 **10\. Demencia.**

Wanda no está.

* * *

 **585 palabras.**

 **Mm, últimamente escribo muchos sinsentidos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
